


Smirk

by Ephy



Series: Street rat [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn’t know Batman’s identity. Sometimes, it's difficult to keep it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smirk

**Smirk**

 

Jim didn’t know the Batman’s identity. He could truthfully swear he had no evidence whatsoever on the matter.

If he was honest with himself – and, really, about this, he couldn’t be with anyone else – he didn’t want to know. And, sometimes, it became quite difficult to keep it that way.

The man himself gave nothing away. At first, Jim had thought prisons had more smiling doors. It had taken time for Batman to relax enough to let go a bit. Nowadays, Jim considered him a friend, though a secretive one.

But the kids…

###

It had been hard enough to ignore the familiarity of the first Robin’s mobile face. It wasn’t like he’d regularly spent his Saturday evening with Babs in one way or another.

At some point, Robin had disappeared. Coincidentally, Dick Grayson had moved out of Gotham.

Right.

But still, it had just been a gut feeling, nothing concrete, nothing certain.

Then a new Robin appeared. Jim would always remember that night when Batman had dropped with him on the roof where Jim had been smoking.

“Jim.”

“Hi, big guy.”

He was able to call him Batman with a straight face in public but, seriously. No way he’d do the same in private.

“Hello, commish’ Gordon,” the new kid had greeted him.

Everything in his voice and accent had sounded like Gotham’s streets. For a split of second, Jim hadn’t known why – then the kid had smirked and Jim had almost swallowed his cigarette. He would have recognized that smirk anywhere.

“Something wrong?”

Concern had barely been audible in Batman’s voice, but it had been there nonetheless. Jim could only clear his throat, nod, and explained their latest lost case against the Maroni’s.


End file.
